A Different Way of Life
by RedCullen
Summary: Edward had left Bella after her birthday and never returned. She lived her life as it was going with no ending of the Jacob situation. Different worries come and go. With decisions to be made she runs into old friends not sure how what to do.
1. Chapter 1: On goings of Bella

_**I do not own the characters from the series. They belong to S.M.**_

**AN: Easy simple chapter just the beginning lots more to come. **

She waited but waited for what? Staying there she had no idea why, there was no reason to be there. Yet she stayed. Days were starting to run together making weeks and the weeks faded into months, with just a small change in weather to depict the change of time. Now it was towards the end of her senior year and still she waited. Trying though to enjoy her newer life and that she still was not quite sure how to do.

When she came back from what she referred to as her alone stage, it took a bit to get back into the ways of friendship. The trip out with Jessica did not turn up as well as Bella had hoped so it caused a few issues at the lunch table. Angela seemed relieved with the change in Bella. Herself and Ben made sure to try to include her as much as possible, which of course Mike had been more then willing to help out with that too. Though Bella was sure he knew there would never be a chance to happen. Not after what happened with her and Edward.

The situation with Jacob was now more of a staple in her life; it was something that kept her mind thinking. Jacob still had not given up even after a kiss, that Bella was still unsure of how it happened, had made it known that she wasn't ready. He smiled with yes but you hadn't said it wasn't good. Still he left it alone, while not leaving it be. He mentioned it often. Bella had actually been thankful for it to be honest to herself.

Bella thought long and hard about what she would be doing after graduation that was if the whole other vampire situation would be taken care of. Unfortunately, it was nothing to do with Edward. Victoria had come back with vengeance though the werewolves thought themselves more then capable of handling her. Bella could not but help think that perhaps even they would not be able to stop her at least not in time. Once Victoria accomplished what she came for Bella felt as if it would be the end of it. Yet the werewolves would not stop until she was and it would be before the red head accomplished what she intended to do.


	2. Chapter 2 On goings of Werewolves

_**I don't own the characters from the series. **_

**AN: I know the last chapter wasn't much. It was just an overview of what was going on in Bella's life with certain Cullen's not coming back into her life. I hope that you readers do find something to keep you reading. **

**I also do not know exactly how I am going with this. I have ideas of how I want it to go, but sometimes it just doesn't follow the path. On we go. Enjoy!!! **

~-~-~-~-~-

Werewolves

From what Bella heard Victoria had been no where closer to breaking through. Though that did little to make her feel better considering that she knew the toll it was taken on the boys. As often and much as she tried she could not convince them to do otherwise. Paul was actually enjoying it even if Bella once loved a leach. Once in a while they would come across a vampire and it seemed as if they were meaning to cross the werewolves path. Sam hadn't known what to make of it, upon asking Bella how easy it was to make a vamp, he realized that perhaps it was the red head's idea to draw the wolves away from each other. So the current situation caused stir among the pack.

The patrols that used to be one or two wolves now is three wolves at one time and lengthened longer patrols. With a forth changing out every couple of hours. It seemed simple enough, most hoped for some action for all there hard work. Bella just wanted everyone to be safe. The wolves planned on moving further north hoping to get her to come out of hiding.

Bella spent most of her time on the reservation when she wasn't in school or working. Billy took it upon himself to make sure Charlie was safe on the weekends. Since Charlie was working later then normal because of the change in activities in the surrounding areas. He had offered himself up to a county that bordered ours. So Sam made sure to step up while Charlie and the guys were out and about. Jacob spent most of the nights doing runs around the house, only occasionally stopping to take a break in her room of all places. Luckily Charlie had not noticed the extra food that had been brought home from the grocery store, then again Jacob ate it up as quick as it came in. Bella only thought fitting to make sure he was at least half way fed.

Though the days still managed to merge together it seemed to happen more and more because everyday was the same thing. Get up, go to school, home then either off to work or to the reservation, then home. Spending time looking outside wondering if they were all safe out there. Sometimes wondering why none of the Cullen's have came back. If they didn't want Bella, it was still a secret that needed to be kept safe. They must have seen something going on. At night Jake would appear under Bella's window just to let her know that she was being taken care of. Sometimes if she would wake up in the middle of the night, she'd see him laid out next to her bed. He really must have trusted Charlie not to kill him if he ever did catch him in the bedroom. He had been right that Charlie liked him more then her last boyfriend. Which Bella of course reminded him that Jake wasn't exactly her boyfriend. Which made his argument even more his sided.

Though tensions were starting to mount within the pack and Bella knew that she was the main reason. Well not her directly but indirectly or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella, dinner and werewolves

_**I do not own the characters from the Twilight Series.**_

**Bella's P.O.V. **

I had just finished dinner for Charlie; it was very odd to be cooking dinner at home where I would be eating also. It had been a few weeks since I had cooked and ate dinner here. Something about a trail found close to the reservation border. They wanted me to stay at home. Jacob and a couple others had been playing around the house just in case.

I made two pans of lasagna and three loafs of garlic bread with a couple cans of vegetables. I hope that it was enough to tie them over and perhaps even leave a couple pieces for left over for tomorrow for Charlie and me. I knew I had to work tomorrow so I wanted to make sure Charlie had something to eat.

Starting to laugh as I began pulling out the food from the oven, how could it not be a funny site? There was just so much food that even the counters looked as if they couldn't hold any more food. Charlie would be curious about this. He noticed that Jacob and his friends seemed to eat more then any normal teenage boy would eat. Yet he just made jokes about it and they boys usually joked back with him.

I heard a knock on the front door and a noisy opening of the door. Though I couldn't hear them, I knew they were there.

"Smells good," a voice said entering the kitchen.

"Good." I had just started getting the plates down. When I snapped my head back at them, "Don't even think about touching it." I turned and smiled at Jacob who was basically caught red handed with a piece of garlic bread in his hand.

"I'm hungry." He whined, which he did when presented with food he can't touch.

"5 minutes. Charlie will be home then you can have some." I laughed knowing that a few pieces wouldn't mean anything but I still felt like I should let him have the first serving.

"So anything new out there guys?" I began pouring glasses of milk.

"Nope. Sam thought he had the trail but it kept going into the water and then picking up again in a different part."

"Not good," I started shaking my head.

"Oh, Bella, it's fine. He has everyone but us running through the area. There's no way she can stay hidden. Even if it's not her there are at least three others he'd picked up on."

I couldn't help but sigh. It really just sucked that this was going on and it seemed as if she was slowly coming closer to people. This meant that it should be easier to catch her, but it seemed to be making it harder.

"Dinner guests?" Charlie spoke as he came in. "Smells real nice, Bella. I wasn't expecting you to be home to cook."

"Yeah, thought it would be a nice change. Jacob couldn't stand me not cooking at his house so he came up here. Hope you don't mind."

"No." He finished taking his work gear off and took his normal seat, I filled up mine and his plate then gave the guys a nod. They were already to pounce on it, just waiting for the sign. I barely situated myself when they were already up for seconds.

"So boys, how's things going? You're staying out of the woods aren't you? Still haven't caught the wolves."

"Yeah, were making sure." He simply stated. They were making sure those not needed were not out in the woods. It was simple to keep out of the police's way. Yet, hikers were still coming up missing every once in awhile and no one was any closer to tracking down the real culprit. Police and rangers thought the wolves were causing the problems, and the real wolves knew it was the vampires.

"Bella, I'm really glad your home. Another sighting today, this one close to the reservation, someone driving by thought they saw two wolves or bears out by the road." Charlie was going to start the over protection thing again. It was hard enough the first time getting around the over protectiveness.

"Oh, Charlie, whatever is out there, there's no way it would actually get on to the reservation. We'd stop whatever it is before it got close." Jake spoke seriously for a moment but it still felt like it had an air of joke to it.

"Just be careful." That's all Charlie said, he finished up and actually took his plate and glass to the sink and did a quick rinse. I know he didn't mind the guys being over but it was a tight fit in the kitchen. Quil actually really didn't sit down at the table just left his glass on it and reach over for it when needed. Luckily, I found no reason for seconds but I asked the guys if they had finished. Still had a good portion of the third loaf and about half a pan left of the lasagna.

"All good here. It was good, good, good." Quil laughed as he finished tearing into the bread he held in his hand.

"Good, leaves left over for tomorrow. Sorry boys you're out of luck. Not much left for you two."

"It's okay. I'll just finish what's left for a midnight snack." Jacob chuckled lightly in my ear. I knew that Charlie didn't hear it, but Quil did and I could tell by the smirk on his face.

"You're assuming things." That's all I said as I began cleaning up the remnants of dinner. I knew that no matter he would be there tonight unless Sam said otherwise. However, still he would find his way over. This is where the line was going to have to be drawn up again. I hated doing it but it felt like it was the right thing to do. He knew there was nothing but it seemed like I was constantly reminding him. Then I would comfort him and the line became blurred before even becoming clear again.


	4. Chapter 4 Imprinting Argument

_**I do not own the characters of the series..**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"I can not do this. There can not be an us!" I yelled practically puffed the remainder of my air. We had been doing this whatever it was for the last half hour or so. It had become a normal routine.

"Why not?"

"You know why not. We just went over it."

"Excuses," he simply stated.

"No excuses it's the truth."

"Your going to fight this," waving his hands between us, "because of what ifs." He was shaking. I knew what that meant, that means we had to figure out a way to make this a more normal conversation. "That's crap, Bella." He had said it as an after thought.

"Jake, it's not a normal what if; it's a life changing, you don't have a chance to fight it, what if."

"Bella, how do you expect me to even imprint when all I do is patrol and look at you?" He smirked. Of course it was like him to try to charm his way out of the fight.

Okay good the yelling halted some easy calm voices at least for now again. I still knew the yelling could easily begin again. We'd been having the same conversation for the last few weeks since one of the newest members of the pact imprinted. Only two weeks before graduation and perhaps that's why things were more stressed then normal.

"It's called a girl you can simply run into. You do occasional see those." I tried to joke but I knew it would be lost on him.

"I have made sure I looked at every girl on the reservation, including tourist. I've even been on two neighboring reservations. You know this whole imprinting is not for everyone." Jacob turned away from me for a moment.

Technically he did have a point on that argument but still considering that most of the pack had been imprinting all over it makes one wonder whether or not it's as rare as they first thought. Still I was not going to give into this argument.

"Jacob, I am very thankful for that but honestly I refuse to be put into a situation where I might end up losing you too." Yep, I had done it, I threw the old Edward hurt me so will you the same card at him.

Before I could say anything the explosion happened, I heard the table snap before I moved. Quil had me down on the floor before it landed where I had been standing. I didn't know where Quil came from but boy was I happy. I mentally went over my body nothing seemed out of place but I felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Bella." Quil whispered, "I think seeing me set him off."

That's why I was uncomfortable Quil was still laying basically on me protecting me.

"Quil, please move."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he moved slightly.

If it were possible he radiated more heat. Slower though he moved pushing off a part of a chair I assumed. He held his hand for me to take it, as I did.

"So another imprinting fight?" a voice called from the door behind. It wasn't so much of an accusatory question as a statement. I didn't see Jake so I guess it was safe to say they took him out the back.

"Yeah," I turned to see Embry.

"He took off. He is upset but he'll be fine."

"Yeah, I figured. Again I said something I knew I shouldn't have." If they didn't know they would soon enough.

"That may be true but seeing us helped him along."

I felt a little better then again I had no idea why they were there in the first place. I took a survey of the damage. The small dining table and two of the remaining chairs had again been split and the table had just been fixed. Instead of finding out why they'd been there I began cleaning. Luckily the plates and pan on the table had been cleaned and empty there wasn't much of food messes to clean up this time. The last time however was different. Shaking my head I continued on.

"Bella let Jake clean it up he made the mess."

"No big deal use to it." I smiled and I had been doing it for Jacob the last few months and Charlie's the last year almost. "So what were you guys doing here?" The two looked embarrassed.

"Well, we heard the fighting. Figured it might be safer if we were around." Embry sighed. 'Wasn't expecting the door to be open Jake say Quil. And…"

"Exploded." I sighed. "Not your guys fault. I should know better then to argue with him the way to I was." I gave them a reassured smiled. "I'm grateful. I might ended up with a new hair piece, or hat."

"He wouldn't have thrown it if we didn't come. Already could tell he was calming down." The two were picking up the furniture. "Guess we'll have to see if Emily's dad can fix it again." They laughed, I tried to laugh with them.

I knew things were going to have change.


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions

_**I don't own characters from the series.**_

**AN: I proud myself on updating quickly but I did run into a slight situation with my computer. As I will try to update on time if I can't please bare with me I will be around at some point. **

**~~..~~~..~~~..~~**

My truck didn't start. I tried a few times before I ended up at Em's. My truck had been doing the occasional I don't want to start for you at this moment type of thing. Normally I would be able to get it going.

Leaving a note on Billy's door. Explaining that it wouldn't start and to make sure my dad waits for me. I even left one on Charlie's windshield hopefully it wouldn't be to damp. I'm sure that he wouldn't leave until he talked to me anyways, still, though.

Emily didn't ask for a reason why I had came over. Figured she already had already been told. It was kind of a normal thing for me to be over there at least for a few minutes. Mainly happened when there was a sudden pack meeting. It was just easier waiting for the news with someone else.

I didn't have to wait long before Billy called. They must have came back when it started to sprinkle and dampen up. Charlie said to take my time there was a game he didn't mind watching. There was always a game he didn't mind watching.

I finish helping Emily with dinner not sure if I would see any of the guys. Embry and Quil took off a few minutes after I had started to clean up the mess. None of the guys had shown up before I left lucky me, because I really had nothing that I could say to the guys. They all knew what had been going on between us and a few of them thought best that I just wasn't around for me and for Jacob. I said my goodbye to Em taking a brownie that we made with me.

Walking into Billy's house no one took their eyes off the TV. Billy, my dad and some other guy that I have met once or twice who lived on the reservation. I could not remember his name. Billy finally responded and rolled my way.

"I heard. He'll be back soon enough. I'll have him take a look at the truck." He tried to smile to reassure me. "Sam said he's not running away he just went for a run, okay."

"Thanks." I smiled. He seemed to understand. "Dad, can we go?"

"Yeah, of course, Bells." Didn't even take his eyes off the TV making his way two feet to the cooler. Looks like he caught a few. Finally looking my way he moved a little faster.

"So no truck?" He asked already knowing. "I'm sure Jake will have it fixed in no time."

We said our goodbyes and rode silently back home in the squad car. I already missed my truck. However I know this was probably just the beginning of the constant struggles with the truck. I knew there was no chance of me being able to continually put money into it. Though my hours at the stored seemed to be picking up. I needed the money for school. Though both parents told me they would be able to help. I knew I couldn't take it.

The weather suddenly turned on us and the rain sputtered down on the car. Big heavy droplets making deep pinging with every hit. Actually making me feel slightly less irritable with the fact of leaving my truck.

No messaged for when we got home but I knew there probably wouldn't have been. I replayed the whole situation in my head. Those conversations were becoming increasingly worse. Something that actually began to scare me. What was beginning to happen was exactly what everyone warned me about. I felt though trapped. I could not just turn away from him, not after all we had been through together. This closeness between us though was the problem. If something happened to tear us apart I didn't think I would be able to pull myself together.

I had made up my mind. My waiting days were over. There was no way I could stay in this place waiting for Jacob to imprint or worse just five up on my on his own. I can't keep waiting for it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own the characters from the series Twilight. **_

**AN: I know this is going to be a long probably boring chapter. For some reason I like it. Thanks for all the readings.**

Over a week came and went and no word from Jacob. Even Charlie knew something was up. The guys kept patrolling, of always in groups now, Sam's decision. Still hadn't let up on them. I knew the pack was beginning to grow tired.

I tried desperately to talk to them but all refused to phase while around me. I called on Seth a few times whole simply replied with we know what's going on and we'd tell you if it were serious. That made me believe it was more then enough serious. My mind began wondering to the worse possible scenarios. That he had in fact imprinted or he finally grew tired of me or perhaps they themselves hadn't heard anything from him.

Simple as turning on a light the phone rang. I had only been home a few minutes kind of surprised me. I finished drying my hands off before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella." Jacob spoke. "Your trucks ready. Going come pick it up or do you want me to bring it down?"

"You haven't talked to me in over a week and all you can say is hey your trucks done?"

"Well, it is," Jake playfully spoke, he began aggravating me already.

"Fine." I was about to hang up when he spoke again.

"I also asked how you wanted it, least you can answer that.'

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Then bring it, well by the store, I have to work tonight."

"Okay, bye, Bells." The line went dead, no sooner then the chief's police car pulled into the drive. At least that's who I assumed. He'd been doing it for the past week, picking me up and taking me to school and work, while I was decommissioned. Not after tonight, I would finally have my freedom not to mention no longer being embarrassed by having my dad take me to work.

I grabbed my bag to take to work and met Charlie in his car, No sense making him come all the way in just to turn around and go back. Though this day I practically bounced out to the car doing pretty good until the last step which ended with my smacking both my hands into the car window about losing my stepping and face planting into it too.

"You okay?" Charlie asked as I opened the car door.

"I'm fine." I rubbed my palms some.

"You're in a good mood." He commented on it.

"Yeah, Jacob called and the trucks finished. He's going to be bring it by the store tonight. So you won't have to pick me up. Not sure when he's going to do it so I might be getting back a little later then normal if I have to drive him back." I explained.

"Okay, just be careful. Remember it's still a school night try not to stay to late." Charlie spoke. Not that it really matter about the school. There was only a week late and most teachers didn't seem to care if the seniors showed up or not just as long as the work was in,. Thursday and Friday's were half days anyways.

"So have you told Jake yet?"

"Haven't had the chance." I really hadn't, this was the first time we had conversations.

I had talked to Charlie about it before talking to my mom about it. He agreed it was probably for the best and that it would be nice for my mom to see me. Even though he really enjoyed the time with me he understood and persuaded me to do that a little more. When I asked my mom about it she was excited about the idea of it.

"Just take it easy on the boy." He laughed pulling up to the front of the store. "He might not always be the best but he cares. Have a good evening."

"Thanks." I headed out the car and into the store giving him one last wave.

Mike was already there. I slipped my book bag behind the counter and put my vest on. He was playing solitaire on the computer. Boring night.

"Still doing your homework?" He asked looking up.

"Yes. I still have the essay to turn in and a couple math worksheets."

"Yeah, the essay is kicking my butt. I asked if I could still pass without turning it in."

"What's the verdict?"

"Not a chance."

"Then that would be a no for me too." I laughed. I'd been busy so of course I'd gotten behind. Luckily though the teachers seemed willing to forgive a little Not much though. Worksheets were due tomorrow essay was due Wednesday. I hated the fact that I still had work to do however I knew I wasn't the only one.

"I think we still have that math test on Wednesday."

"Nope, Thursday for morning classes. The afternoon's on Wednesday."

"Oh, boy, one extra day." I tried to joke. I hated my math teacher. That's just because I hated math this year. I definitely didn't do a very good job in math this year but I held my own even with what had happened.

I began working on my math worksheets after noticing no one was in the store. Mike head his lit notes out with the last book we read. Hopefully it would continue with the slowness I like it when it was slow in the store I could work and let my mind wonder. I had no idea when Jacob was brining my truck and I would like to be able to talk with him for a few minutes when he did if he brought it during work hours.

We both sat like that for about a half hour before a phone call came thru. Just his mom wondering how things were going. For being a busy a season it had not been very busy lately. They started training another girl work but she had not been able to train much.

"Mom said you could go home early if you wanted. But honestly I'd be bored if you did."

"It's still early I can give it some time." I really didn't want to go plus my truck isn't here. "I can help you with your paper if you want."

"That's what I did till almost closing time. A few people came in mostly already knowing what they wanted. No sigh of Jacob. My mind began wondering again. Hopefully all was okay and he was waiting till I was getting off so we really could talk. Normally though he would come in and annoy me and try to get a rise out of Mike.

"Is it true?"

"What?" I wasn't sure if I missed more of the question.

"That your leaving. Mom wasn't exactly sure what you were saying when you said you couldn't work past late June. Something about you going away."

"Oh, yeah, I'm not exactly sure when but yeah I'm escaping Forks." I tried to smile. Aside from my parents and the parental Newton's I hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

"Well, we should have a party. Since most are leaving here at least for college."

I simply nodded my head. I really wasn't into the party thing. most knew but a good hangout might be nice. Then I heard it my truck. So glad I felt the need to straightened the cart near the door. I couldn't hold back anymore as I rushed back to the register.

"Hey, Mike care if I take off?"

"Nah, go ahead. thanks for sticking around."

Grabbing my books and rushed to the door hearing a "Be careful!" yelled from behind me.


	7. Chapter 7 Bella tells Jacob

_**I do not own the characters from the series Twilight.**_

**AN: I lost my internet connection then I was having problems with my laptop which now officially has had many of the keys die. And frankly it takes me about an hour to write a paragraph using the character app. **

**I posted this while I was at work. And since the weather is starting to be nice, I can actually make it in to work therefore I hope to have a few more chapters up in the coming weeks. **

There it was, my good old truck. Oh how I missed the truck. It really had seemed forever since I had my truck. I didn't even notice Jacob sitting on the back end of it. I simply just threw my bag into passenger seat running my hands over the truck as I moved to the other side. It was my truck, my way out of Forks. Realizing that I may not make it to where I was going with this truck.

"Good as new I have to say." Jacob's voice startled me.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I was going to say something else but remembered that he was still on my short list.

'You know Bella it wouldn't hurt if you had me look at it every once in awhile instead of waiting till it dies to get me to fix it. One of these days it will be too late and I won't be able to do anything about it."

"Will it make it to Phoenix? Or even to New Hampshire?" I was just trying to be casual.

"If I did some more work on it sure. But why those places? Your mom back in Phoenix?"

"Well, no but I have to start deciding where I am going to go to college at. Meaning I will have to have a vehicle of some sorts to get me there. If this won't do then I need to start looking for something else won't I?"

"Away for college?" He seemed very confused. Almost pained me to look at him.

"Well, yeah. I can't stay around here forever. There's to much going on."

"Exactly which means you can't leave until we get this figured out."

"Well, no, not exactly. If I leave then she may come looking for me but whose to say when I leave she'll be around still. You all keep telling me that you guys are getting close to her. Sooner or later she will mess up and if you all keep up with your runs. She might not even notice that I am gone."

I sighed I had thought about what would happen if I leave. There's a good chance that she would come after me and then well no one would be here to protect me. Unless she follows me completely then she might not have a clue where I am going. Just as long as I don't tell anyone exactly where I am then things will be okay. The wolves won't let up with Vampires still around so I did not have to worry about Charlie.

I really hoped that before I left the Victoria thing would be taken care of though I don't see how that may be the case. They always seem to be one step behind. I keep thinking it might be better for her to just get it over with then I always come back to being rational.

"You're leaving because of me?" There was not an accusation to his voice but just simply a question. That whole heartedly deserved the truth.

"Jacob, you've been a great friend. You have helped me more then you could ever know. There are just a lot of things that are going on in both of our lives that might be best if there was a separation to each other."

"So it is?" Now that was full of accusations.

"With high school coming to an end and the whole next step in my life coming quickly. I decided that it might be best if I go off to visit my mother and go to college away from here." I quietly spoke. It was enough of the truth at least for me.

He didn't move much from how he was standing. No extra heat radiating from him, he didn't look serious. He just stood there. I just stared down at where my hands were on the steering wheel. Just waiting for him to do or say anything but nothing. Nothing changed between us I hated it. I just wanted to reach out and touch him but I knew that might give him the wrong impression.

Behind us some lights flickered, I turned just enough to see the inside of the stores main lights to go out. Mike was locking up the front door. We had been there that long already. I really couldn't tell time anymore. He looked our way for a moment before jogging over.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we were just chatting and lost track of time." I fumbled with the keys that had still been in the ignition. "We'll just head out, right Jake." He seemed disturbed by the fact we were interrupted.

"Yep." He stated, but didn't move. Even when the engine finally roared to life.

"Oh, okay. Have a good evening." He walked off but I knew what he must have been thinking.

I finally decided to speak to him, "Jacob, you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Um, yeah, that will be fine." He finally move, as he made his way to the passenger side of the truck.

I decided that I had to make it better, so I told him a basic lie.

"Charlie and I talked we will see each other over holidays." I made no mention of it being back in Forks but he didn't have to know that right now.

"I think it's stupid."

"Well, I honestly don't care what you think. It is high time that I move on with my life and it seems the only way to do that is to get out of here. There is no way I will be able to meet anyone here or even at the college closest here. Soon as I bring them this way you will be on them like a rabid dog." I wanted to joke with him but it came out to serious. "I will be leaving here and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You knew this would happen, you knew I wouldn't be able to stay around here forever."

"I hoped you would, stay. You know I could be the best thing for you."

"You are as a friend, but nothing more can happen. I am getting older every day and you are well not. I will not stay around and watch everyone around me stay the way they are now."

"Stop the car, Bella." I knew I had did it again. "I'll call you in a couple days. Sam and I will make this whole thing go away. Then you can stay."

"That's not the only reason." I yelled but it was to late. Jacob was already well away from the truck.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own the characters to the Twilight Series. **_

Slamming the door I knew that would some conversation with Charlie but I didn't think fast enough. Maybe if I just got up the stairs I could avoid Charlie at least for tonight. However, that wasn't going to be the case.

"I take it you told him?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess."

"Well, your slamming doors and your home earlier then expected. Your not always that hard to read."

I frowned at that fact, Edward always told him how hard it was to read me. Then I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head. He's been gone awhile and I had not thought of him much. At least not as much as I had in the past. Though the comment that Charlie had made, couldn't help but make my mind wonder. Realizing that this was all Edwards mistakes, this is the reason why things are they way they are. He left and has not cared enough to come back.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie's concerned voice brought me back to the real world.

"He's mad, and doesn't understand, but I am sure he will soon enough."

"You did just kind of spring it on him?"

"Dad, things are fine." I tried to smile. "Just releasing some steam. However, I didn't exactly tell him where I was going. So could we just not mention the college that I decided on."

"Bells..." He had that stern voice to him. "He's going to find out sooner or later."

"Look, I will tell him later just not right now. He doesn't need to know my whole summer schedule."

"Okay. I will leave it up to you? Have you decided on whether or not your going to try to take your truck. I would feel better if you left it here so you will have something to drive when you visit." I.e he didn't want me to get stranded somehwere or he wanted me to come back alot.

"Later." I finished the conversation and headed to my room.

**GRADUATION DAY**

I couldn't believe that graduation was already here. It seemed like this day may never come. Jacob had not called me but Charlie assured me that him and Billy would be there, along with a few others from the reservation. That's not what really worried me but I couldn't let him know that. It was the fact that I called a few times and Billy always said they were really busy. No word on the situation though.

Though by the time me and Charlie had made it to the gym. I was almost ready to kill him. Something about needing to take a picture every second of the day because mom threatened him if he didn't. She called the night before and was not able to make it because of some accident. Everyone was okay just something about Phil having a hard time getting around and she didn't want to leave me. I told her not to worry.

As of right now though I believe that Charlie had already made it through two rolls of film on his third, and I know he had another three or four rolls in his jacket pockets. Knowing why he was doing this though caused me to actually smile a few times. I was rather relieved when I walked away from Charlie to line up even if I was not happy about who I was lined up to.

I tried to peak out a few time but couldn't find Charlie or anyone else in my party. The whole thing went by pretty quick and before I knew it, I was lined up to cross for my diploma. That's when I was able to see Charlie and Billy was with them but no Jacob or anything. Concerned me some. Both yelled for me as the princple called my name. The rest was a blur. I was wondering why Jacob at least didn't show up. Then I heard it, Jacob asking if he'd missed it. It was towards the end of the ceremony but it was still loud enough for most to hear.

As much as I tried I was not able to get out of the area without running into people who were excited and wanted hugs and to gush about being offical out of high school. Making sure I did give a few waves to those and hoping it was enough that I wouldn't offend them. Thank goodness Angela understood I was in a hurry because she pulled back Newton when he caught sight of me. Charlie met me halfway thru, giving me a bear hug. Jacob and Billy were behind him but they were chatting away between the two of them. Something that must have happened and I couldnt help but wish it was something good.


End file.
